Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż
Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż – pierwsza część adaptacji książki Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. W film zostały włączone także wątki z dodatków do Władcy Pierścieni J. R. R. Tolkiena. Fabuła Bilbo Baggins niechętnie wyrusza w niezwykłą i niebezpieczną podróż. Pokierowany przez czarodzieja Gandalfa opuszcza swój przytulny domek w Shire, by wraz z trzynastoma krasnoludami zmierzyć się ze smokiem Smaugiem. Krasnoludy skrycie pogardzają hobbitem, ale nie mają na to czasu, gdyż muszą przejść przez tereny zamieszkane przez orków i stawić czoło ich wodzowi Azogowi Plugawemu prześladującego plemię Durina. Po drodze Gandalf zaprowadza kompanię na ukrytą ścieżkę prowadzącą do Rivendell. Tam spotkali Elronda, który odczytując runy księżycowe powiedział im, kiedy mają dotrzeć do Samotnej Góry. Dalej ruszyli przez Góry Mgliste, gdzie wpadli w pułapkę goblinów. Ci zaprowadzili ich do swojego wodza. Stamtąd uratował ich czarodziej, który na początku uniknął potrzasku. Bilbo w tym czasie omyłkowo pominięty przez goblinów zostaje sam. Po chwili dostrzega go strażnik i w czasie potyczki spadają w przepaść. Tam Gollum dobija goblina, a hobbit znajduje Pierścień, który wypadł w czasie pojedynku jego dawnemu właścicielowi. Następnie podąża za stworem i dochodzi do jego mieszkania. Tam Gollum dostrzega go, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Bilbo jest uzbrojony postanawia zagrać z nim w zagadki. Zgadywanki wygrywa hobbit i w zamian rozkazuje poczwarze wyprowadzić go na powierzchnię. Wtedy Smeagol orientuje się, że zgubił Pierścień i oskarża o to niziołka. Następnie główny bohater odkrywa moc znalezionego artefaktu i idzie za Gollumem, który uważa, że Bilbo zna drogę do wyjścia. Tam hobbit omija wroga i udaje się na powierzchnię. W tym czasie reszta drużyny ucieka zabijając po drodze wielu goblinów. Wszyscy spotykają się po drugiej stronie gór, w lesie. Tam napada na nich Azog wraz z innymi wargami, ale z opresji ratują ich orły. Pierwsza część kończy się dotarciem krasnoludów do Carrock. Edycja rozszerzona Sceny zawarte z edycji rozszerzonej edycji łącznie przedłużają film o 13 minut. W jej skład wchodzą następujące sceny: * Prolog: upadek Ereboru i Shire (rozszerzona) * Targ w Hobbitonie (dodana) * Przyjęcie w Bag End (rozszerzona) * Rivendell (rozszerzona) * Biała rada (rozszerzona) * Miasto Goblinów (rozszerzona) * Pieśń Króla Goblinów (dodana) Obsada *Gandalf – Ian McKellen *Bilbo Baggins – Martin Freeman *Stary Bilbo Baggins - Ian Holm *Frodo Baggins - Elijah Wood *Thorin Dębowa Tarcza – Richard Armitage *Glóin, William Huggins – Peter Hambleton *Óin – John Callen *Kíli – Aidan Turner *Fíli – Dean O'Gorman *Ori – Adam Brown *Dori, Bert – Mark Hadlow *Nori – Jed Brophy *Bifur, Tom – William Kircher *Bombur – Stephen Hunter *Bofur – James Nesbitt *Dwalin – Graham McTavish *Balin – Ken Stott *Elrond – Hugo Weaving *Galadriela – Cate Blanchett *Saruman - Christopher Lee *Radagast – Sylvester McCoy *Gollum - Andy Serkis *Azog - Manu Bennett *Thranduil - Lee Pace * Fredegar Chubb - Eric Vespe *Goblin skryba - Kiran Shah *Straganiarz – Tim Gordon *Rola epizodyczna - Glenn Boswell *Reżyser – Peter Jackson *Scenariusz - Guillermo del Toro, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh, Philippa Boyens *Muzyka – Howard Shore *Producenci – Toby Emmerich, Philippa Boyens, Carolynne Cunningham, Callum Greene, Zane Weiner, Ken Kamins, Eileen Morgan, Alan Horn, Jason Pomerantz, Amanda Walker, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh *Zdjęcia – Andrew Lesnie *Montaż – Jabez Olssen *Scenografia – Dan Hennah]], Simon Bright, Andy McLaren, Ben Milsom, Ra Vincent, Michael Smale *Kostiumy – Richard Taylor, Ann Maskrey, Bob Buck *Dźwięk – Peter Cobbin, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Brent Burge, Chris Ward, Matt Vowles, Michael Hedges, Gary Summers, Tony Johnson, David Farmer, Simon Rhodes, Carlos Solis, Dave Whitehead, Adrian Medhurst, Toby Lloyd, Sam Okell. Muzyka Autorem i kompozytorem muzyki w tym filmie został Howard Shore, który był już wcześniej znany z pracy przy Władcy Pierścieni. Ponadto, w tworzeniu muzyki do tego filmu brali udział Steve Gallagher i Neil Finn. Cała ścieżka dźwiękowa składa się 27 pieśni, a utworem przewodnim tej płyty jest The Misty Mountains Cold. Utwór grany podczas napisów końcowych to Song of the Lonely Mountain. Różnice między książką, a filmem * W książce Bilbo znajduje pierścień w ciemności. Natomiast w filmie wypada on Gollumowi podczas zabicia goblina. *Podczas pojmania krasnoludów przez trolli, Bilbo skłóca ich, natomiast w książce Gandalf podszywa się za trolli i ich skłóca. * W filmie Bilbo wydostaje się z jaskini Golluma przez wejście w skale, natomiast w książce wychodzi przez bramę strzeżoną przez gobliny. *Dodano wątek orków ścigających drużynę Thorina. * W filmie Bilbo spada podczas walki z orkiem w Górach Mglistych w przepaść, gdzie spotyka Golluma, w książce Bilbo zgubił się podczas ucieczki z Kompanią. * W książce to gobliny zapędzają kompanię na drzewo, w filmie zaś robią to orkowie Azoga Plugawego. * W książce nie ma ukazanej potyczki w Dol Guldur. * W książce nie występuje Saruman Biały, Galadriela, Frodo Baggins, a Radagast Bury jest jedynie wspomniany. * W filmie jest wyraźnie zaznaczona niechęć do elfów przez Thorina i kompanię krasnoludów. * W książce Gandalf wspomina, że Azog poległ w Morii z ręki Daina. W filmie Azog przeżył i szuka zemsty na krasnoludach. * W filmie dzień po przyjęciu krasnoludów Bilbo znajduje umowę i decyduje się wyruszyć w podróż. W książce w jego domu zostaje Gandalf i to właśnie dzięki niemu Bilbo rusza w drogę. * W książce Thorin przybył do domu Bilba o czasie, natomiast w filmie spóźnił się. * W filmie dodane zostały walki ożywających potworów skalistych w Górach Mglistych. Miejsce kręcenia * Zdjęcia kręcono w Wellington, Glenorchy, Mangaotaki, Te Anau, w dolinie Hinuera, w górach Rock and Pillar Range, na terenach wulkanu Ruapehu, w Parku Narodowym Tongariro, nad jeziorem Tekapo i Pukaki (Nowa Zelandia) oraz w studiach Pinewood w Iver Heath (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Zarówno Ian Holm jak i Christopher Lee nakręcili swoje sceny w London's Pinewood Studios z powodów zdrowotnych, które uniemożliwiały im podróż do Nowej Zelandii. Plakaty aun1.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż aun4.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż BilboPlakat.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż aun2.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż aun5.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż GollumHobbit.jpg|Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż Galeria The-hobbit-warner04.jpg Trolle4.jpg Azanulbizar-2.jpg Azognawargu.jpg Hobbit11.jpg Biala rada.png Bilbo-0.jpg Podróz.jpg Bag end-0.jpg Thorindb.jpg Hobbitk.jpg de:Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise en:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey es:El Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado fr:Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu it:Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato nl:An Unexpected Journey ru:Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие Kategoria:Filmy